Silence, Blind
by TwiliAlyson
Summary: Piri learned a lesson never to take her guardians/ cousins' words for granted. What will happen if she drags Sora and Riku into the mix? (Rated T for language and sexually humor- nothing to serious!)


Based of a kingdom hearts dj... I decide to cross it over with my KH OC series. Enjoy!

 _NOTE:_ Not sure when the time set is but I'm sure it will be fun to write! Also, slight **_SPOILERS_** for my fanfic series. So if you haven't read my stories, it's your job to read my fanfic.

 ** _SILENCE, BLIND_**

We we gathering materials a little while ago. And we went to a place where I haven't seen before in Hollow Baston. Well, to be honest, Yuffie, Serah, and Light told me not to. I just didn't listen and I dragged Sora and Riku into it. That's not the worst part. Nope, not by a long shot.

While me, Sora, and Riku were searching the unexplored area, a lot of strange heartless appeared and... well...

"WHAT?!" once my guardians/ cousins found out, they were pretty pissed off.

"So, let me get this straight..." Yuffie was upset, too, judging by the tone in her voice. "Piri has gone blind and Riku, mute?"

"If we had noticed sooner, this might have not-" I heard Sora say but was cut off by Serah, who sort of disliked him.

"I told Piri not to go there! I can't believe I was dumb enough to let you two take her there!" she yelled then sighed. "Not only that but I told you guys to be careful, did I not?!"

"I... I'm sorry..." Sora apologized quickly. Then I heard him nervously laugh. "I guess I wasn't listening..."

'Here it comes...' I thought to myself, preparing for listening to Serah chewing out Sora.

"New enemies have been showing up recently!" Serah continued, "They are causing really bad status effects when they attack! And what's more-!"

"Serah, calm down." Aerith tried to calm her down. I heard a slight 'hmph' which I know it was Serah.

I tried to open one of my eyes. It hurts to even to slightly open it! Tears brimmed my eyes as it slowly shut. "Ughh... I can't keep my eyes open!"

"Blindness, for an example!" Yuffie said.

"Yeah, and don't forget about silence." Lightning added. She was less angry judging by her voice but I'm not that stupid. Light usually has that calm and deadpan cover-up.

Tch, unlike Serah...

"It seems all we need is eyedrops and Mountain Echo Grass." I heard Leon say.

"There's still some eyedrops left, but we don't have any echo grass-" Sora interrupted Cid.

"Wait, so we can't cure Riku?!" he said and I shook my head.

"No, it just means someone has to go and find some." I said, crossing my arms.

"I'll go and find it, sis!" I sighed at this. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

"I'll come with you." Yuffie said. "After all, we don't want the new heartless after you and cause you to go deaf or something."

"He's already deaf for not listening to my warnings!" Serah mumbled. "I'll come with."

"This grass is very valuable and hard to find, you know!" Yuffie said, "I expect a decent meal when I get back!" I smirked at this.

"I be home cooking!" I said and someone gasped.

"No way! I'll do the cooking!" Sora said.

"Yuffie, if you get a meal from him, you won't ever get off the toilet." I smirked.

"Sis..." Sora pouted. I didn't even need to open my eyes to see him blush. The girls of the room giggled (Except maybe Light.) "Come on, let's go..." I heard quickened steps and a door shut.

"I need to get back to night patrol..." Light muttered.

"Light..." I said to her, not even sure if I was facing her, "I'm sorry for not listening to you..."

"I know you are." she bluntly said. But then she sighed. "At least nothing worse happened. I couldn't afford to lose you again..."

"Just... be careful out there..." I felt a quick hug and a nudge on the forehead.

"Unlike you were?" I pouted at this. Her soft laughter came to my ears and eventually another door shut.

"Alright, I found the eyedrops." Leon said, "Piri, come here."

I followed the sound of his voice and he tilted my head up.

"Can we hurry this up, now?" I complained.

"I kinda your fault you're in this condition!" Leon said.

"Squall..." I whined.

"That's Leon. Slowly open your eyes and I'll apply it." he instructed me and I did. "Perfect. Stay like this and don't move."

I picked up some emotions in the room. The one that was the strongest was jealousy. Who could have been jealous? I tried to ignore it. The drops came closer to my eyes.

"Is this going to- AHHH!" he put them in and, as soon as he did, the pain in my eyes increased. I dropped to the floor on my knees. "IT! HURTS! LIKE! HELL!"

"For a while you can't open your eyes." Squall said and I growled.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to!" I said, still holding my eyes.

"You will also get your remedy once Yuffie, Sora, and Serah get back." I think Leon was talking to Riku. I sensed anger. Was these negative emotions from Riku?

"We gave ya a prototype and that's why it didn't work right away." Cid said and I crossed my arms in annoyance. "You won't be able to open your eyes at least for a half a day."

"You mean to tell me I was a guinea pig?!" I said as someone helped me up. "Well, thanks a lot..."

"Anyway, an eye mask or something would help them keep shut. You got anything like that?" Cid asked. Why would I... well, come to think of it...

I pulled out Riku's old blindfold of my pocket, which I kept every since we left the World That Never Was.

"Why did you keep that thing?" Squall asked.

"I don't know but it'll do for now!" I tied it around my eyes, "Well, how do I look?" a light bulb went of in my head. I summoned my keyblade, Nightfall Key, and got into Riku's fighting stance.

"Look at me! I'm Riku!" I giggled until someone pinched my cheeks. I know it was Riku, "Hey! Are you angry with me?" I had a feeling he was slightly, yet amused.

"Guys, I think you should stay here for the night. I'll contact his Majesty, Kairi, and the others and let them know." I gulped at this; Grandma was probably going to be mad as well.

"Hehe, thanks..." I said.

"Is it okay if you two share a room?"

"Huh?" I felt my cheeks get warmer. "Uh, sure. I mean, me and Riku did share a room back on the Islands."

 _khkhkh_

After Leon got us settled in the spare room and left, I took off my green short-sleeved hoodie and brown knee-high zipper boots and flopped into the comfy bed below. I sighed in relief and relaxation. I thought about this whole mess. Leon's right... but I won't tell him that.

Riku sat next to me on the bed, which caused me to shift closer towards him a little (You know I'm light-weighted.)

"Dammit, half a day seems long!" I said, thinking out loud. "Before I found this out, we were almost done collecting materials and exploring Hollow Baston completely! And then, I was a test monkey!" I huffed as I vented/ complained to Riku, which I forgot was standing and watching the whole thing.

"Well, at least now, we can relax." It was silent. It kinda made me feel less angered and more... apprehensive. Didn't help that I couldn't see anything but darkness.

Darkness...

"Riku, are you... still there?" I felt a hand on top of my head and it rustled my hair. I giggled with relief and placed a hand where his hand was. "I can't see anything at all. Usually when I close my eyes in light, it dimly shows through my eyelids. But now I got this over my eyes..." I yawned as I laid down. "It's completely dark. Just... darkness..." I found his hand and held it. "It must have been hard for you... and lonely... Riku." I tried to stay awake. "I... admire that..." I gave up and let sleep overtake me. Shortly after, I felt light kiss on my lips.

 _khkhkh_

"...Uh," I felt myself stir and decided to sit up. "Riku, are you here?" no nudge or anything. "Hey, this ain't funny!"

I couldn't feel him... nothing at all, no one at all, at that matter. I shuddered; it was just me and the darkness. That's when I realized I needed to use the little girl's room.

I managed to get out of that spare room and aimlessly looked around for one. I knocked on a door... or was it a wall? Oh, this is bad! I have to go and I don't know where I'm going.

"Okay, stay calm! Light said that cool heads make good decisions." I gave myself a little pep talk and continued along the wall. "Seriously, Riku, once I find you, I'll beat your ass... leaving me alone like this... who does he think his is? I mean, he's more experienced with this stuff then I am but..." I continued to babble on to myself, "He must be superhuman. How could he tell the time like this? Once I find him-" I jolted forward as I tripped over a small rock. I braced myself for compact with the ground by it never came. I was still falling. "AHHHHH!"

I felt an arm catch me. "What are you doing?!"

"Huh?" it took me a minute to collect my bearings and process the voice, "Squall?"

"You're slow." I growled at this.

"Well, I was still trying to get my thoughts together!" I scoffed, "But... thanks for not letting me hit the floor. I'm sure that woulda hurt a lot."

"You shouldn't even be walking around by yourself in your state!"

"Yeah, but I want to know where Riku is." I crossed my arms, "He's the reason I-" I suddenly remembered something important. "I... I need to go."

"Huh?"

"I remember I need to go to the bathroom." I whined, "Can you take me there, please?"

He grabbed my wrist and sighed, "Come on... and, being a prophetess and ex- memory princess, you think you would have a good memory of your own."

I growled, "Shut up and just take me there!"

 _khkhkh_

I came out of the bathroom, relieved, "Thanks, Leon."

"I'll take you back to your room." I pouted at this.

"Give me some credit! I can probably find my room by myself. After all, you're patrolling after Lightning and her shift is almost over, right. So, good night!" I walked away until...

THUD!

I walked straight into a wall and sighed, "Uh... Leon, can you help me?"

I felt him pick me up, bridal style. "You can be too cheeky for your own good sometimes..."

I blushed, "You know I can walk, right?"

"It's faster this way, so be quiet." I growled at this.

"That tears it!" he stopped walking. "Put me down! I don't care if it's slow, I can walk! ...Leon?" no response. "Squall? What's going on?"

"Well... uh..." is all I got.

"Squall, what's wrong? Tell me why you aren't answering, Leon-" I felt myself be thrown into another set of warm and familar arms. "Riku?" I placed a hand on his cheek. I felt his emotions as I did. It was the hint of anger and jealousy I felt earlier. It _was_ coming from him. I was being carried off to my room. Finally, he gently set me down on the bed.

"I know it was only a trip to the bathroom but it still feels like I just took a long journey..." I felt his cup my cheek and he kissed my lips. I felt his face and he pulled away. I got to his eyebrows. "You're frowning... of course, I think you were kinda jealous. You know I can sense emotions and I felt yours loud and clear." I felt rage flare a little bit and teeth bite down on to my cheek. "OUCH!"

SMACK!

I slapped him across the face out of reflex and he let go. I rubbed my cheek and growled, "I'll take that as a yes... And where were you during this? I could use your help." he took my hand and placed something in it.

"A pouch? What's in it?" I fiddled with it in my hand and felt what was inside. "Is this the materials?" I smiled and cupped his cheek, "Riku, your so sweet." he put his hand on top of mine. I lowered my head, "I'm... sorry, Riku. I did this... by being selfish. And, well... it's painful not being able to speak or see. Maybe you were fine with this... but was it kinda scary? I mean... no, you couldn't have been..." he did conquer his darkness after all. "But were you lonely at all?" I still had my hand on his cheek when he shook his head.

I sighed and lean my forehead against his chest, sobbing, "I... I don't know how... but darkness just scares me! I thought I got a good handle on it but I really don't! Not to mention..." I coughed, "If you weren't here right now, I'd probably feel lonely."

I wrapped my arms around him. "I know I may act like a little brat sometimes but... your touch helps a lot." he slide his hands up my shoulders. I sighed with relief and felt myself relax more. "Thanks, Riku."

Suddenly, he put his hands at the back of my head and I can his warm breath on my face. I blushed at this. His emotions were a little unreadable until...

"Riku?" he pushed my back into the bed (Considering I was sitting up.) One emotion stood out- lust. I gulped and lips were on mine. I swarmed a little and muffled words came out until he pulled away, "I can't see anything, Riku!" he laid his head on my chest. "Hey, Riku! Are you listening to me? What are you- RIKU!"

 _khkhkh_

 ** _The Next Morning..._**

"Looks like you got your eyesight back but... are you feeling okay?" Cid asked me and I simply nodded. he turned to Riku, "Okay, who about you?"

"...Yeah." he said. that's right- Riku.

"Our goal is to make this experimental product to work in ten minutes. That would be great." he sighed, "Except now, Piri is inflicted with the 'silence' and Riku has 'blindness.' How is it that your conditions got switched?"

I looked at Riku and he just shrugged, "Beats me..."

"Did ya two do something?" Cid asked, "Until the nullification is over, even a exchange of body fluids would inflict other effects."

Everyone in the room turn a tomato red and nothing was said for a while.

 _khkhkh_

I help Riku back to the bedroom and we talked... well, he did.

"Hey, why are you trembling so much?" I blinked several times. I forgot even though he can't see, he can feel and tell what going on. "You're getting flustered. And that face gives it away!" Oh, come on! Was I that readable? I looked away and hugged him as to say shut up. He chuckled at this.

"Our talk yesterday... even if I can only see darkness, I'm fine with it." I tilted my head. "When I'm with you... I don't feel scared or lonely. I feel safe with you." he grinned, sexily. Oh, sweet loaf of bread! Why does he have to be so damn cute!? I sat on his lap and cuddled closer to him, smiling and closing my eyes. His heartbeat was music to my ears. I lifted up my head and poked his cheek. "What?"

'I got a secret!' I thought and made a smug face.

"Oh, really?" I think my face said what I was thinking. "Heh, after all we've been through... you're still cocky as ever." I nodded and laid my head back down, closing. "I ought to thank you for keeping that promise."

I smiled and recalled that memory of the cave drawings we did. If I could I would giggle. but I thought only one thing before I fell asleep.

'You're welcome, Riku~'


End file.
